1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a random number generating method and, more particularly, to a random number generating method that can determine the level of randomness of input values thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Random number has been widely adopted in a variety of fields such as cryptography, game theory, quantum machine, statistics, etc. When random number is applied to an encrypt-decrypt system or game system having random processes, the safety of the encrypt-decrypt system and the randomness of the game system can be improved if the random numbers are generated in a high level of randomness with extremely low predictability.
Conventional random number generators include True Random Number Generator (TRNG) and Pseudo Random Number Generator (PRNG). TRNG uses random events as input signals to generate a true random number. Such random events may be randomly-generated noises or signals. PRNG uses software or mathematic algorithms to randomly generate a virtual random number. However, the virtual random number is obtained through mathematic algorithms in essential and is therefore expectable. As a result, when the random number generator is applied to a protection system associated with the encrypt-decrypt system, the safety of the protection system cannot be assured if the sequence in generating the virtual random numbers is cracked.
Although TRNG is capable of generating a true random number with higher unpredictability, the final output of TRNG also has a greater similarity if the random event has a certain rule of randomness within a predetermined period of time, making it difficult to ensure a greater difference between two continuously-generated numbers. Therefore, the falling points of the generated random numbers are too close. In light of this problem, it is desired to provide a random number generating method with better performance.